


My next destination | Elsa x Fem!Reader

by snowwhite2205



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Disney, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Panic, High School, It Gets Worse, It get's much much worse, Reader-Insert, everyone is all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwhite2205/pseuds/snowwhite2205
Summary: You're the new girl in school. Your parents have been travelling around the world with you ever since you were young. You never went to Highschool since you only got homeschooled. In the years of travelling, you made lots of friends, and it always came easily to you. Then why does this one girl turn you into a blushing stuttering mess? Are you going to be able to deal with the school bully Hans?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Reader, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Departure into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to use the regular way of writing reader x character stories as in:
> 
> (Y/N) - Your first name  
> (L/N) - Your last name  
> (H/C) - Your hair colour  
> (E/C) - Your eye colour  
> (H/L) - Your hair length  
> (F/C) - Your favourite colour
> 
> This is my first fanfiction and I'm actually not aware of where I'm going to go with this. Anyway, let's jump right in!

You're on your way to the kitchen and there's a spring in your step. You just can't help it, you're too excited for school to start. Normally teenagers would say the complete opposite. But for you, this was a whole different story.

This is your first time attending school. Ever since your birth you and your family have been travelling around the world seeing all kind of different places and meeting new people.

Your father is an author. He writes pretty successful novels and you're proud to be his daughter. And who knows? Maybe one day you might follow in his footsteps.

Your mother is a chef at some noble restaurant uptown. On your travels, she apparently "collected the tastes of the world to put it into dishes" or whatever that is supposed to mean. She does yoga, so you guess that explains it.

You prepare yourself a bowl of cereal and as you're crunching away you fantasize about school. American Highschool is like a legend. Prom, Bullies, Cheerleading, Football, Lockers, and a principal with a bald spot. That's about all you know about Highschool and boy does that sound exciting.

"(Y/N)! For god's sake!" That's your dad right there looking at you angrily for whatever reason. You snap your gaze up to him and smile apologetically.

"Hm?" You think he might have been trying to talk to you for a while now. Normally he doesn't greet you with a shout. That would be quite rude after all.

"I've been trying to speak with you for the last minute and a half, (Y/N). Do you have a problem with your ears or are you just overly excited?" Dad responds with a sly smile.

"Haha. Very funny, dad. I've just been thinking about school. When did you say I need to be there?"

"Real soon. That's why I've been trying to talk to you, kid. You want me to give you a ride or no? You could also take your bike, but I don't know where you could put it there"

"Could you drive me real quick? I-"

"It's _would_ , (Y/N). I _can_ obviously drive you. What you failed to do was asking me if I _would_." your dad interrupts you, rudely you might add. He thinks he is some kind of grammar expert just because he's an author and all.

"Sheesh dad, would your Highness do me the honour of driving me to my place of education gaining?" You answer while putting your bowl into the sink.

As you walk by your dad he gives you a little slap on the back of your head mumbling something that sounds a lot like "Cheeky brat". Since you're sure he would never say anything rude to you, you must have misheard.

You pick up your new backpack and a jacket from next to the front door and wait for your dad to grab the keys.

You started thinking about school again. Your hands are shaking a little from excitement and you couldn't have wiped that smile from your face even if you had wanted to.

As the both of you get into the SUV you stealthily wipe your sweaty hands on your thighs. But not as stealthily as you would have wanted because your dad saw it and let out a small chuckle.

Without further comments, he starts the engine and you leave the driveway and your home behind.


	2. The Grease Gang

On your way to school, you try to ease your dad into the idea that maybe he shouldn't drop you off right in front of the building.

"Someone might recognize you and I don't want you to be swarmed by a mob of fans."

"(Y/N), don't be silly. I don't think my main audience includes teenagers in the midst of puberty. Besides I want to make sure you get into the building safely." He reasons with you.

That was an awful attempt, you think to yourself, get your game together honestly, (Y/N). 

"Come on dad there are probably plenty of cars too. Everyone is going to be in a real hurry. What if you scratch up the new car?"

"I'm starting to think you don't want to be seen with your old man, little one."

"Whaaaat? No, dad. Why would you even think that? Sheesh." You say rather flustered and with a tiny chuckle.

"No matter. We're there in a minute and I'm dropping you off in front of the building. Be glad I don't see the need to accompany you into the classroom."

"Fine." You answer grimly. 

You're glad your dad is looking out for you but you're still trying to find friends and being seen with your dad is like a no-go. Or so you have heard at least. Last night you spend hours looking up guides on how to behave as a Highschool student. Being seen with your parents is apparently embarrassing but you have yet to find out why exactly. Your other friends always thought your parents were really nice. 

Deep in thoughts, you again fail to realise your dad is talking to you. 

"(Y/N)! How often do you want to do that from now on? I'm trying to tell you that we're there. Get your backpack and try to make some friends, will you? And stay away from any boys. And text me if there are any problems. I'll pick you up later. Just call, ok?"

"Yeah, dad, don't worry I got it. See you later. Love you." You already got out of the car while he was talking to you. With your backpack on your shoulder, you wave to your dad and turn around to face the building. 

It looks exactly like you imagined. A huge brick building with lots of students going inside. The smile returned to your face and you started walking towards the building. First thing you had to do was see the school secretary to get your timetable. 

As you passed the parking lot you saw a group of boys in leather jackets sitting on the hood of a red, expensive-looking car. How stereotypical you thought. These must be the bullies then. They looked a bit like the guys from Grease. Boys are weird sometimes.

You continued walking but you heard shouting coming from the bullies. As you turned around you noticed a group of three walking towards the Grease boys. Two girls and a boy. The girls stayed a little behind while the boy with blonde hair walked towards the bullies looking very angry.

"Who do you think you are, dumbass?" the blond boy started.

"Hans Oldenburg. But you know that don't you, pale face?" a red-haired guy answered. He seemed to be the leader of the group. He wore a leather jacket just as all the other boys were. He seemed to have- wait a minute are these sideburns? Why in heavens' name would anyone wear sideburns? 

You edged closer to the group you didn't want to miss seeing your first ever Highschool argument. 

"Kristoff, please stop. He's not worth it." That comment came from one of the girls, who came with the boy, Kristoff. She wore her red hair in twin braids over her shoulders. 

Next to her stood another girl with platinum blonde hair and a frown on her face. You felt the need to comfort her rise inside of you. Wait, what? Why would you want to do that? She looked uncomfortable and you wanted to hit whoever made her feel that way. The one at fault would probably be the sideburns Grease boy over there.

"Not worth it?" He scoffs. "I'm going to show you just how much I am worth when you get on your knees for me." He laughs a gross smile at his lousy joke and the rest of his horde joins in.

Ew, you thought and scrunched up your face. You never liked bullies. You've gotten into quite a few rows when you went away with your parents. From the look on the blonde boy's face, he doesn't like bullies either. He balls his hands into fists and gets uncomfortably close to the Grease gang leader.

"Watch your mouth, Oldenburg. If you don't want a good beating you better shut up. I'm here to talk about what you said to Elsa yesterday." the Kristoff boy seems really angry now. You didn't know anyone's face can have that large of a frown.

"I didn't say anything to Elsa. The hoe had it coming honestly. Be a good boy and-" his insults got cut short by a shove coming from Kristoff.

"Kristoff! Stop, please." shouted the platinum-haired girl. That's a bit too late, you thought. Kristoff was already being pushed around by the Grease gang and they weren't being friendly at all.

The gang consisted of five really tough looking boys and even though the Kristoff guy was tall and had broad shoulders, he was easily outnumbered. You were always taught to stand up for the weak and to do good in the world. 

Thereby justifying your actions you got closer to the now starting fight and shouted. "Hey! Noodle boys! Stop pushing around my boy over there!"

All six boys looked up with surprised looks on their faces and you smirked at their comical reaction.

"I'm sure we can settle this with good old words over a nice, warm glass of milk. Don't you think?" You aren't exactly good with words. Ironic with your dad being an author and all.

One of the Grease boys standing at the side of the group grabbed you by the collar and snarled. "I don't think so, pretty doll."

"Ew! Your breath is awful!" You replied with a disgusted look on your face. "I think we should settle this over a cup of mouthwash instead, don't you think?"

With an angered growl he lifted his fist at you, intending to strike. You grabbed his hand and turned it around in an ugly angle making him squeal girly. 

With a giggle, you released his hand and addressed the group in front of you. "Do you boys have anything to add?" The shocked faces disappeared and they started to lunge at you all at the same time. 

Kristoff got pulled out his stupor as well and started attacking sideburn boy.

As they approached you you tried to remember the lessons of martial arts you got from an acquaintance in Japan a few years back. You swept away at the first boys' feet and he tumbled down hitting his head on the bumper of the car. He crashed to the ground knocked out but not bleeding.

"Is that all you got?" You laughed. The other boys got closer as well and you took each of them out in very artistic fashion leaving them with a few bruises and bumps but without broken bones or bleeding wounds. 

As you finished off the four boys Kristoff was still doing a shoving match with the red-haired weirdo. You looked at them with a puzzled expression. What are they doing? They looked like someone trying to push a couch or something. Kristoff even managed to get pushed over.

Deciding to put them out of your misery you tap the shoulder of the Grease leader and he turns around to look at you. His expression changed from angry to shocked at seeing his gang on the ground. Then it turned fearful at what that might mean for him. He ran off without saying anything else, in the direction of the school building.

You chuckled at his expressions and walked over to Kristoff offering your hand which he gladly took. You pulled him up and cleaned the dust from his shoulders with a few quick sweeps. All the while he looked at you shocked with his mouth gaping open.

"Kristoff, right? I'm (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N). I'm new here. Could you help me out real quick I need to find the school secretary." You said with a smirk on your face looking at his shocked expression.

"Are you alright, sweetie? You look a little pale around-" You got interrupted by a red-haired flurry throwing her arms around you and nearly making you tumble to the ground.

"Thank you so much! I thought he wouldn't survive that!" With that, she released you and started hitting Kristoff on the chest softly while saying "What were you thinking? That was so reckless, Kristoff!"

You smiled at the interaction and turned your attention to the pale girl slowly edging towards your group. She looked relieved but also scared. You had the urge to check if she was alright. What is it with me and this girl? 

She was insanely pretty. Her hair was platinum-blonde, nearly looking white. It was arranged in a single braid laid over her left shoulder with which she was fidgeting at the moment. Her lips were thin with such a beautiful pink colour like you have never seen before. Her eyes- oh her eyes were the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen. The blue looked almost like ice. They contrasted her pale face making them stand out so much more. You noticed every little thing about her face and everything made her so much prettier.

What you failed to notice were the seconds passing by in which you stared at the blonde. She didn't seem to notice either because she was looking at you just as intensely as well. 

The one who noticed, however, was the red-haired girl, who hugged you moments ago. She started smiling at the both of you and cleared her throat. "Guys? Are you alright?"

Both of you got pulled out of your staring contest and looked at the red-haired girl. The blonde was the first to regain her composure and she addressed you. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Elsa Arendelle. Your name is (Y/N), isn't it?"

"Wha- oh! Yes! (Y/N)! That's what my parents chose! They kinda made me you know? So they kinda had the permission to choose what to name me. And they chose (Y/N). Not that that's bad or anything. I kinda like my name. There's nothing wrong with it or me. I'm great. I mean not great just normal and yeah." You started blushing a dark red.

Everyone was smiling at you but you couldn't tear your eyes away from Elsa looking at you so tenderly. "Ok I'm rambling I should probably stop, right? Yeah, I should. Well, I'm gonna shut up now." You said embarrassed but glad that you finally achieved to close your mouth. 

"Are you done? Wonderful! My name is Anna Arendelle, Elsa's sister!" You turned back around to the girl, Anna. "And this is my boyfriend and an idiot, Kristoff Bjorgman. I'm so glad you helped him out. Where did you learn to fight like this anyway?"

"I studied Aikido under Morihei Ueshiba when I was 12 and we visited Japan."

"You did what, where and why?" asked an again dumbfounded Kristoff.

"My parents and I travelled around a lot before we moved here a few weeks ago. So we met this guy in Japan and he offered to teach me some martial arts because he thinks every girl should be able to defend themselves." You answered having regained your composure. As long as you don't look at Elsa everything should be fine, you thought.

As you finished explaining yourself you heard a groan from behind you. Quickly turning around you see one of the boys regaining consciousness. The rest of the group saw as well.

Kristoff uttered in a hushed voice "Come on guys I don't think we should wait for them to wake up."

"I could just beat them up again, you know." You muttered under your breath.

At that Elsa chuckled cutely and grabbed your hand to carefully lead you away from the remaining members of the Grease gang.

Her hand caused a wave of warmth to spread through your body. Her touch felt soft and tender. She led you and your group towards the entrance of the school. 


	3. Lucky day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: serious injury, other than that enjoy!

You and your new friends entered the school building. Elsa was still holding onto your hand. You couldn't tell if she was aware of it or not. But your heart warmed at the idea that she was doing it deliberately.

You thought about your new friends and couldn't help but smile. You were especially glad about having met Elsa. It seemed like today was a lucky day for you. 

You still needed to find the school secretary tho. You asked the others for directions and they pointed you to an office with drawn shades. 

For now, you had to say goodbye to the group and make your way to the office. You reluctantly let go off Elsa's hand and told them you'd see them later.

After receiving your timetable you noticed your first lessons had already started. It was Geography with a Mr. Weselton. You always liked Geography. You're able to remember most countries and places because you've already been there at some point in your life. 

You tried to find the right classroom and after a few minutes of aimlessly wandering around you accidentally find the right room. Today must really be your lucky day then.

You knock on the door and enter with an air of confidence. You wanted to leave a good first impression. Your dad was famous for saying "A good first impression can work wonders". You decided to put the theory to the test.

You stopped after entering the room and looked for the teacher. At first, you couldn't make out anyone but then you lowered your gaze downwards and were soon presented with a very, very short man. He looked at you with a neutral expression. 

"Good morning, Mr. Weselton, sir. My name is (Y/N) (L/N). I'm new at this school and I believe this is my first lesson for today." Now _that's_ what you call polite. You impressed yourself with how _adulty_ you sounded.

The teacher looked at you with a slightly open mouth revealing just how shocked he was with being addressed with respect. He didn't look like a teacher who got a lot of it.

"Ah, yes. Miss (L/N), I was expecting you. Everyone this is the new student I told you about last week. She is going to be in your class from now on so treat her nicely. Do you want to address the students?" he said turning towards me. 

Oh god- you certainly didn't want that. Oh, wait! First impressions. This better be good, (Y/N).

You turned to the class with a smile on your face. And nearly dropped it once you realized who was sitting in the back row on the right. It was Elsa. You felt a blush forming on your face. You cleared your throat and tried to not look at the blonde in the hopes of being able to form an adequate sentence.

"Hi everyone. I'm (Y/N). My family and I just moved here and this is actually the first time I attend a school. I have only been homeschooled before. So yeah, any questions?" You finished with a smile. 

A hand shot up in the back of the room. "I have a question." Oh. You didn't expect anyone to actually ask something. It was a blonde woman with very long hair and a very toothy smile. You nodded asking her to proceed.

"Where did you live before moving here?" she asked.

"Ehm, we actually didn't have an actual town where we lived. We travelled around a lot and never stayed anywhere for longer than a month."

"Uh! I have another question. Are you related to Nathan (L/N), the author?" 

"Yes, I am. He is my dad."

"Uh! No way! We're actually currently reading one of his books in English class!" The class erupted in whispers. What? Why would your class read that? That was going to be awkward. You already dreaded English class. You remembered with a frown on your face that you had English after this.

As no one asked any more questions you went to sit down. As fate would have it there was a spot free right next to Elsa and she was already smiling at you very cutely. You started towards the table looking her in the eyes and smiling as well.

You didn't notice a hand shooting out beside you and pulling you towards another table. The hand belonged to a girl with blonde hair and a lot of makeup. You didn't want to be rude so you sat down at the table next to her. You also didn't notice the glare a certain blonde was throwing at the girl who pulled you over.

The girl who took your hand looked at you with big blue eyes trying to look exceptionally pretty. You scrunched your face up a little at the smell of a lot of perfume. You even got a little dizzy. 

"Hi! My name is Charlotte LaBouff. I'm the best in every class." she introduced herself and her hand shot forward again. This time offering to shake your hand. You took her hand and grinned at her half-heartedly.

"No, she isn't." the voice came from behind you. As you turned around you noticed a black-haired boy. "Aladin." He said with a small wave in your direction. You smiled at him and leaned towards him so that Charlotte isn't able to hear your conversation. 

"Hey man. Nice to meet you. Is it normal to have the desire to jump down a bridge when she is close?"

He started laughing wholeheartedly and patted your shoulder. "Yes, (Y/N), she's an awful one." He choked out between giggles. He sobered up and added with a look to Charlotte who had started frowning at us. "By the way, I was just saying that she isn't the best in every class. Elsa, the blonde girl over there is the best in all of them." He pointed at Elsa.

You looked towards the blonde once more and she caught your gaze. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to warm up the whole room and you continued to stare longingly. You noticed a blush forming on your face once again. This seems to happen every time you look at her. It's quite frustrating, but you won't let that stop you from looking at her.

Aladin cleared his throat and gestured towards the front of the class, where Mr. Weselton already continued his lesson. You thanked him with a nod and turned around happy to have found another nice person in your class. Everything seemed to go your way today. Maybe lucky days really do exist and you had a massive one today.

Charlotte looked at you occasionally during the lesson but you did your best to ignore her.

As the bell rang you put your stuff away and looked for Elsa. She stood near the door and watched you lovingly. You smiled at her and noticed the blush you once again gained. You quickly put away your stuff and headed towards her. 

Once you stood next to her she took your hand again and steered you towards your next class. A tingle went through you at her touch and your smile grew ten miles larger. As you entered the room she immediately dragged you towards a desk and sat you down. She apparently wanted to make sure you sit next to her this time. 

You were touched by her actions but you also found them very funny. You laughed at her and she looked down embarrassed at being caught. You got up and raised her chin with your fingers and looked into her eyes. 

Her blue eyes looked at you with so much love and care and you felt your organs happily rolling around in your stomach - if something like that is possible. It seemed like your lucky day couldn't get any better.

You wanted to explain to her that she didn't need to be embarrassed and that you gladly sat next to her and wanted to do the same in Geography as well but once you opened your mouth to speak you felt something connecting with your head. 

It hurt really badly and it must have been something hard because you tumbled to the side and held your head with your right hand and caught yourself on a desk with the left. You turned around to see what hit you. Standing there was no one else than Hans. In his hands was a baseball bat. 

Why in heavens name would he attack you in the middle of the classroom? In front of everyone? 

You couldn't really concentrate on anything because you got distracted by the throbbing pain in your head. You looked at the hand that touched your head and noticed blood on your fingers. It was quite a lot and you got dizzy from looking at it. That's when you felt blood running down the side of your head as well.

Elsa gasped at seeing the blood and instantly closed the distance between the both of you. She looked at your head and exclaimed. "Oh my god! (Y/N)! Are you alright? (Y/N)?"

You ignored her and tugged her behind your back protectively because you noticed Hans closing in on you again. He raised the bat again and you couldn't do much else but lift your arm to defend your head from the blow. The bat made contact with your forearm and a sickening crunch could be heard throughout the classroom.

You gasped at the pain, blinding you for a second. You started hearing a weird ringing noise. Hans was lifting the bat once more and you couldn't defend yourself again. Everything went really blurry and you fell to the ground. You saw a group of boys running towards Hans and distantly heard Elsa scream. Your eyes closed for a long second. The blackness was suffocating.

After a moment you opened your eyes and noticed Elsa had your head on her lap. You could see her crying and talking to you. You couldn't make out what she said you only saw her mouth moving. The ringing noise was still there, overshadowing every other sound. It increased with every heartbeat. You wanted to reassure Elsa so you grabbed her hand and smiled a little. She started crying harder. Then everything went black once more.

Today certainly isn't your lucky day after all.


	4. Wake-Up call

You heard an annoying beeping sound to your left. You swat your hand to your right in hopes of hitting your alarm. Today must be your first day in Highschool and you should probably open your eyes and get ready.

You had the weirdest dream and you think it involved you getting beat up with a bat.

You tried lifting your left arm instead to shut off the alarm but you suddenly felt immense pain shooting all the way up to your shoulder. 

You let loose a whimper alerting the group of people next to you. Collective gasps resounded in the room. Sitting in chairs next to you were two girls and a boy. One of the girls a beautiful looking blonde with blue eyes in the shade of ice immediately got up and walked towards you.

At this point, you're more than confused about the situation. You don't remember these people and you don't remember how you got here. Where is _here_ anyway? You seem to be in a hospital room. The room is empty except for you and the group. Looking out of the window it seems like it's late afternoon.

You get pulled out of your musings by the blonde girl reaching your bed. She smiles at you but also has a questioning look on her face. She seems really concerned.

"(Y/N)?" she asks and takes your hand in between hers. You don't understand why she is touching you. As far as you know you've never seen this girl. 

"Are you alright? How's your head?" she continues to ask you questions running her thumb over your hand. 

Upon hearing the question you feel a sharp sting on your right temple. You hadn't even noticed your head was hurting so badly. You let out a gasp at feeling the pain. You lift your uninjured arm up to press against your head. A familiar ringing noise in the background feels deafening to your ears.

"(Y/N)? What is it? Please say something." the blonde's voice sounded awfully loud and you closed your eyes tightly at the further growing headache. 

The ringing noise gets even louder.

"Kristoff, go get a doctor, please!" You heard footsteps hurriedly leaving the room, but you didn't dare open your eyes. Afraid of the headache that comes with the light hitting your eyes.

Additionally to the ringing you hear a whimpering sound.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Kristoff is getting a doctor, ok? You're going to be alright. Shhh." Someone starts to stroke your hair and you're pretty sure it's the blonde girl next to you. You feel your cheeks getting wet but you don't understand why.

"Please don't cry, sweetheart. Everything is going to be ok. I've got you. Just relax." 

Acting against your fears you open your eyes to look at the girl. She looks at you concerned and her eyes seem to be wet. She continues stroking your head and looks at you with so much love it makes your heart clench and you forget about your pain for a second.

A doctor comes walking into the room and you turn your head into the direction of his footsteps. He looks at a clipboard at the foot of your bed and after reading it for a while he walks up to you. The whole time the blonde kept stroking your hair and whispering encouraging words into your ear. The doctor presses buttons on a machine to your right and it lessens the pain in your head which causes you to let out a breath of relief.

"Miss (L/N), it seems you've taken quite a hit against your head. Can you recall what led to your injury?" he asked.

"Ehm, I only remember going to bed last night. Today was supposed to be my first day of Highschool."

The blonde's hand tightened the grip on your hand and you looked up to her concerned eyes. She smiles at you reassuringly but it doesn't seem to be a reach her eyes.

"You already attended Highschool, Miss (L/N). That was Monday and today it's Wednesday. You received a serious head injury because you got hit with a baseball bat on your right temple and on your left arm. Your arm is broken and you've been unconscious for 48 hours which is rather unusual. I already informed your parents about your situation and you have to stay at the hospital for another night at least to make sure your condition doesn't worsen again."

"Oh okay. Ehm, where are my parents?" 

The redhaired girl sitting in a chair answered "They're having something to eat in the Cafeteria. They'll be back soon." You nod to thank her.

"Do you have any more questions, Miss (L/N)?" After shaking my head the doctor says his goodbyes and leaves the room.

You turn your head to the other three people in the room. You don't recognize any of them. An awkward silence fills the room.

The boy sitting on a chair clears his throat to break the tension in the room and says "So, I guess you don't know who we are."

"Nooooo?" you say with an awkward chuckle and look at them hesitantly. 

"Well then. I'm Kristoff Bjorgman. This is Anna Arendelle, my girlfriend. And this is Elsa Arendelle her sister." 

You look at each of them individually and your gaze lands on the blonde girl named Elsa. She seems familiar to you and her name definitely rings a bell. You suddenly start to remember her. You've met her before on the school parking lot and she held your hand on your way into the building. And later when you got beat up she held your head safely in her lap. You remember her crying and concerned face and your belly warms up at the thought.

Kristoff interrupts your thoughts by saying "You met us on Monday. You intervened when I nearly got beat up by a bunch of bullies. Their leader, Hans, later stormed into your classroom and beat you up really bad. But I wasn't there maybe Elsa could explain it better." 

The blonde looked at you and continued the story. "We just walked into the classroom when he came in with a baseball bat looking really furious. I didn't even realize what was happening until he hit you with it. You tried to defend yourself but he just kept on hitting you. He broke your arm and your head was bleeding so badly. I was so scared and you already looked like you were losing consciousness."

At this point, tears rolled down her cheeks. She held onto your hand more tightly but kept on explaining "The other boys in our class came to intervene and Aladdin was actually the first one to get to him even though he's really shy. He distracted him and Flynn hit him, knocking him out. And that point you were already laying there and I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't move. Punzie called an ambulance and you even woke up for a moment but then you just went limp again and - Oh, (Y/N)! I was so scared! I thought you might die! There was so much blood!"

She started sobbing really badly and you held her close to you to calm her down. You were touched by her concern towards you. You couldn't help but notice that she looked very pretty even though her eyes were red and puffy from crying. 

Anna continued telling the story since Elsa was unable to do so at the moment. You just started stroking her hair to calm her down. You didn't like seeing her upset.

"The whole school knows about this by now and everyone was really concerned for you. The problem is however that the Principal is no one else than Hans' father. He didn't even get expelled. He got a warning and I think some detention but that's only for show if you ask me."

Kristoff continued explaining "That being said he is angry at you for getting away. He didn't expect anyone to stop you and honestly I think he would have killed you if he could." 

Elsa whimpered into your neck at hearing Kristoff say something like that. You kissed her head to calm her down more. At this, she stills again with a sigh and you smile at your effect on her.

Kristoff continues with a smile "You really need to watch out (Y/N). Hans has like 12 or so brothers. Most of them are already in college but some are still in High School. They will definitely help him with beating you to a pulp if it comes to it."

"Damn. High School just got real, huh?"

Anna chuckled and declared "Don't worry (Y/N). We'll all have your back. All our friends are on your side. We'll help you out anytime."

You just hoped that was enough. The High-school preparation blog never mentioned anything like this.


	5. Day of surprises

After staying the night in the hospital you were finally allowed to go home. Your parents arrived in the morning to pick you up. They haven't talked to you much since you've woken up. It feels like they're avoiding you on purpose. 

You sat in the back of your dad's car. Your dad is driving with a frown on his face. Your mother was looking down at her phone, her mouth formed into a thin line. You felt like you were in trouble. It's not like you wanted to get beat up! Why were they giving you the cold shoulder?

The awkward silence in the car was deafening. You chose to address the elephant in the car and spoke up. "Mom? Dad? Is something the matter?"

Your mother looked at you through the rear mirror of the car. She chose to stay silent which didn't fit her at all. Usually, she was the first to address an issue and speak her mind. Your dad, on the other hand, didn't keep quiet. 

"Yes, (Y/N). Something is the matter. We send you to Highschool _once_. After you begged us for years to go and on your very first day you don't get into _one_ fight. No, you're (Y/N)! You get into _two_!"

You sat there, stunned. Usually, your dad isn't one to get mad, that's your mom's job. It seemed unfair to blame you on the second fight. After all you were the one being attacked. You didn't know what to answer to that but that didn't matter because your dad continued ranting anyway.

"And what for? Protecting these kids that came to see you, right? I can't believe you'd be so reckless, (Y/N)! Your mother and I had a conversation and we'll take you out of school right away. You'll get homeschooled again. It worked perfectly all these years and something that isn't broken doesn't need to be fixed."

You couldn't believe your dad's words he knew how important it was to you to go to school. You wanted to feel like a normal teenager and not like some weird social outcast. Tears started to form in your eyes but they weren't tears of sadness. Rage started to boil up inside of you.

"No! I won't let you do that! I want to go to school so badly! I finally found friends that won't go away after a month or so! I really like them! And I liked classes too."

"You like your friends, do you? I saw the way that blonde girl was looking at you. She certainly doesn't have your best interests in mind. If you ask me that girl is a lesbian and I don't want you to associate with these people. So get her and the others out of your head"

Now you're back to being stunned into silence. Your dad is homophobic? How did you not notice that? You didn't even notice whether or not Elsa is a lesbian. You didn't care about something like that anyway. You knew you aren't gay yourself but it's no problem for you if others are.

You didn't answer your father but instead looked at your mom. Her eyes were downcast and she didn't utter a word. You felt incredibly uncomfortable in the car and just wanted to leave. It was a day of surprises for you because you chose to do something stupid.

As soon as your dad stopped at a red light you made a dash for it. You opened your car door and ran as fast as you could in the direction of a river. Your arm hurt from moving it but you bit through the pain. You heard your dad shout for you to stop but you didn't. You wanted to clear your head and you already regretted running like that but you couldn't help yourself. It felt like the right thing to do. 

You mother shouted something too but you couldn't understand a word and just kept running. You made sure they weren't following you. After running for quite some time you slowed down. You were out of breath and found yourself at the side of a river. Your thoughts were still running a marathon in your head. Your feelings ranged from anger to guilt to fear to sadness.

Looking around you tried to catch your breath. You and your family just moved here this month and you weren't familiar with the area. There weren't any people around and you just walked further along the river. Trees and bushes adorned the riverside and you heard birds chirping. It felt like the perfect day. The sun warmed your skin and you felt your thought slowing down. 

It was time to form an attack plan. It was still before lunch the others are probably in school. You didn't know anyone else in this town and you didn't want to see your parents just yet.

Seems like the perfect time to get familiar with Arendelle, the town you now lived in. It seemed like you were near the outskirts of the city. There were a lot of trees and hills. You chose to walk up one of them to get a look over the city. 

As you approached the top of the hill your head started hurting again. You remembered the doctor saying something about taking medicine every hour or so until the pain subsides. You didn't exactly take your pills with you before running but it's probably going to be alright anyway.

Arriving at the top you took a seat on the roots of a tree. You're exhausted from your run and hike and after being hit you've been more tired in general. 

You're able to overlook the town now and you saw plenty of houses in the distance. Down near the water stood Arendelle castle bathed in sunlight. You heard of it before. It's a museum now but hundreds of years ago it was the residency of Arendelle's monarchy. Further to the left, you saw a tall tower. You wondered what that was, you've never heard of it before. Between the houses was your school building.

Will you still attend that school after everything that happened? Are you ever going to see your friends again? Are you ever going to see Elsa again? If your dad forbids you to see them you'd just have to make sure he doesn't know about it. 

Elsa could possibly become your best friend. You always felt warm being close to her. Touching her seemed like second nature. You missed her already even though you only saw her yesterday. The others were also on your mind. They were always so nice to you and you wanted to hang out with them as all normal teenagers do.

For now, you had to wait until their lessons have ended. You wanted to rest your eyes for a moment and explore Arendelle further once you've rested a little.

The warm breeze caressed your hair and the sun warmed you up nicely. You suddenly felt more tired every second. The birds were chirping peacefully and your comfortable seat under the tree caused you to fall asleep against your will.

*******

You awoke with a start. Where are you? Everything came back to you in a matter of seconds. You got beat up by Hans. Your parents hate you. You ran away and slept under a tree. 

You fell asleep in the late morning and now it was dark outside. You start to shiver. It has gotten much colder now that the sun has set. You looked around once more and tried to get up. Attempting to steady yourself on your broken arm you let out a small gasp of pain. You completely forgot about that. 

The nap you took also failed to stifle the headache from earlier and it now came back severely. You moved to take your phone out but remembered your mother still had it after your stay in the hospital.

Realising what kind of a situation you're in you started to panic. You didn't know anything about Arendelle. Your parents are probably already worried about you. You didn't want to worry them like this. Your intention was to just clear your head for a while.

Making your way down the hill you continued to shiver. You knew your house was a five-minute drive from the school so you thought to start looking there. You walked into the general direction of the school you saw from atop the hill. You walked past the river you saw earlier that day. Further along your way, there were a few houses and a mall to the left. There were several people out and you got a few funny looks for your cast and your short clothes.

Your head started hurting in earnest now and you panicked even more. Remembering that you've already gotten through a few dangerous situations before helped you now. You aren't going to give up like this and give in to the panic. Motivated by your thoughts you took a deep breath and continued walking.

After walking for a whole hour you had to realise your plan wasn't as solid as you'd hoped. You continued walking through endless living areas. The people you've seen before aren't around anymore and even though you wanted to you couldn't ask anyone about directions.

It's in the middle of the night now and if you had to guess it was probably around ten. You sat down on a bench and held your head in your hands. How have you gotten into this stupid situation? You really didn't plan it out this time. You hoped your parents were looking for you. Walking further won't get you anywhere so you chose to just wait for a while. Maybe today would be a day of surprises and your prince charming would come and save you.


	6. Found someone

As you sat there alone on a bench in the middle of the night you started to get emotional. Your head hurt like crazy. Any hope of finding your house or at least the school is gone. You probably have to spend the night on a bench because you're already getting sleepy again.

The reality of the situation came to you and the danger you're in. Tears formed in your eyes. You're mad at your parents for making everything worse. You're mad at yourself for running. You're mad at Hans for getting away with hitting you. 

But more than anything you're upset because you're alone. You're upset because anyone could come and take advantage of you now. You can't even defend yourself with your broken arm. You're upset because your head hurts. You're upset because you're hungry. You're upset because you're cold.

The more upset you get the more your head hurts. Black spots start appearing in your vision. You get up from the bench startled by the now familiar ringing coming back. The sudden movement makes everything much worse. You feel yourself becoming light-headed. 

Just as you think you're going to fall unconscious a car drives by you. It stops suddenly and two people get out. A boy and a girl approach you but you can't make out their features. You sink to your knees clutching your head. As you look up you see the girl kneeling before you and trying to speak to you. The boy is talking to someone on the phone. 

The longer you stand still the better your headache seems to get. The ringing sound slowly recedes. You can finally make out the worried words directed at you by the blonde girl. 

"It's going to be alright. Don't worry. Flynn is calling Elsa and the others. You're going to be fine. Are you cold? Here, darling." She arranges her jacket to cover you up and you start to feel warm again. She holds onto your shoulders to steady you.

"Elsa?" you ask. 

"Yes, she'll be here soon. Don't worry, dear." 

This calmed you down immediately. Apparently these were friends of Elsa's. This means you can trust them. The boy's name seems to be Flynn but you don't know the girl's name.

"I'm (Y/N). Who are you?" you ask slowly. Your head still hurt and you were quite overwhelmed with everything.

"I know who you are, sweetie. I'm Rapunzel but all my friends call me Punzie or Raps. You had everyone really worried, you know? Apparently you've been missing since this morning. Elsa is in literal tears and your parents already called the police." She took your hand into hers and she stroked your knuckles to calm you down.

"The police? Oh no, I'm in trouble."

This time the boy previously talking on his phone answered. "Don't worry about that now. We're just glad you're alright. My name is Flynn by the way." 

"Nice to meet you. You're friends of Elsa's? I think she mentioned you before."

"I was the one who knocked out Hans. I'm really strong, by the way. And handsome. And smart. And-"

"Eugeeene" Punzie interrupts him. 

"Wait, Eugene?" you wonder out loud.

"Oh yeah that's his actual name but he insists everyone calls him Flynn instead. I think Eugene sounds beautiful tho." Her voice lost its volume towards the end and she just muttered the last words. You heard them quite clearly, however. It seems she has a small crush on Eugene. You were happy for her they seemed to fit together.

Finishing your thoughts a car approached you driving really fast. Before it could completely stop two doors were ripped open. An anxious-looking Elsa and a relieved Anna came running out of the car. You got up to greet the approaching girls.

Elsa got to you first and tightly threw her arms around your neck. You giggled at her antics she was probably incredibly worried about you. You hugged her back tightly, breathing in the smell of her hair. 

Anna stopped in front of the both of you slightly out of breath and smiled at you. She breathed a silent "Hello" at you and you nodded back to her, smiling.

You turned your attention back towards Elsa. She clung to your neck like you're going to disappear any second. To your immense surprise, she started sobbing into your shoulder.

"Elsa?" you said, trying to catch her eyes. "What is it? Are you alright?" Her only response was a slight nod and the attempt to move even closer to you. You tried to lift her head up to look into her eyes but stopped as soon as she whimpered brokenly. Instead, you pressed her closer to you. At that, she let out a relieved breath but her heart-breaking sobs even increased.

You crunched up your eyebrows and looked at Anna trying to get an answer for Elsa's strange behaviour. She still stood before you with tears in her eyes and a smile. Kristoff has gotten out of the car as well. He draped an arm over her shoulders and held her close.

At your questioning look, she started explaining. "We were all really worried about you, (Y/N). The principal made an announcement about whether anyone has had contact with you. We went to his office to ask what happened and he explained about your parents calling the police to report you missing. At that point, they hadn't found you for five hours. They were scared because you didn't have your medication with you. They thought you might have lost consciousness due to the headaches. We immediately called everyone who had a car to look for you and we still couldn't find you for eight hours. Your parents also said something about a similar incident before."

You froze at the mention of an earlier incident like this. Your heart skipped a beat. You knew exactly what your parents were talking about. "Did they say anything more about it?" you asked.

"We kind of strung the pieces together because your parents put you on suicide watch, (Y/N)."

They must have thought you wanted to- "Oh." Your face immediately turned a deep shade of red. Your heart was beating so intensely in your chest you thought it might be a heart attack. Your head swam from the nervousness you suddenly felt.

Elsa noticed this and looked up to you worriedly. Her sobs have lessened to sniffling and tears running down her cheeks. Nevertheless, she didn't let go of you. You didn't know what to say. Your parents just told everyone in town a very sensible secret about you just because you fell asleep under a tree. You didn't want to see them at the moment.

You chose to ignore the mention of _the incident_ as your family called it. "Did you call my parents yet?" you asked instead.

"No, we didn't know if you wanted us to." this time Kristoff answered he looked worried too. 

Elsa finally said something too. "What happened, (Y/N)? Did you..." She didn't finish and she didn't have to. Everyone knew what she meant.

"No, Elsa. I just. Well. My dad got really mad at me because I had two fights at school. And he said he'll take me out of school and I just got really upset because I really want to go to Highschool and he said I wouldn't be able to see you guys again and I just freaked and ran out of the car when dad stopped at a red light. I ran until I got up some hill and then my head hurt so bad that I just laid down to rest a little. When I woke up it was night and I tried finding our house but I couldn't even find the school. I didn't want to do anything. I promise."

"Good." Elsa breathed laying her head back onto your shoulder. It felt wonderful to hold her this close. This must be what it feels like to have a best friend. It definitely felt great. You could get used to this.

Eugene interrupted your thoughts. "So guys what are we gonna do now? I'm guessing standing here all night isn't going to be much fun."

Anna was the first to answer. "Well I don't think (Y/N) wants to see her parents right now, do you?" You nodded at her with a thankful smile. She continued with a smile of her own. "Well, then I think it's time for a little sleepover. We should invite everyone who helped searching today and watch a cool movie or so."

Punzie cut in after she was finished "Aaaaand we should probably call her parents. I'm sure they're really worried, after all having a missing daughter can be really hard for a parent. Anna, would you call them?" Anna nodded eagerly.

"Thank you." You said in a very quiet and thankful voice. They all just smiled back at you. 

******

Elsa unwrapped herself from your neck and took your hand to lead you to the car they arrived in. You assumed it's Kristoff's car. She clutched your hand tightly and got into the back of the car and dragged you awkwardly with her. She sat in the middle seat even though the one on the other side was empty. It seems like she isn't able to let you go. She laid her head back on your shoulder after you closed the door and she let out another relieved sigh. 

The others got in as well and you thanked Kristoff for letting you drive with him. He waved your thanks off with a quiet "You're welcome". Anna was already on her phone probably calling your parents. You felt the anxiety rising again at the thought of them. They were probably really mad.

"Mrs. (L/N)? Hello. This is Anna Arendelle, one of (Y/N)'s friend. I just wanted to say that we've found her and she is safe with us. However, she doesn't want to go home just yet." 

She waited for a response and then continued. "I can assure you she is fine. She is not hurt in any way. She wasn't going to do _that_. She promised." Again, she waited and then said. "I'm sorry but she doesn't want to see you right now. I'm sure once this is settled a little you can see her." 

Another pause. "Mr. (L/N)? Oh. Hello. I'm sorry, but what does my sister have to do with this?" Your heart skipped a few beats at her words. The voice coming through the phone was now shouting. Still, you couldn't make out any of the words being said.

You felt yourself shiver but not from the cold. Even though you had given Raps her jacket back, you aren't cold. Elsa kept you warm with her half-embrace. Instead, you were scared of your father yelling and your parents being mad at you. You whimpered slightly you didn't like your father being angry. He was never angry and suddenly this is all he seems to be.

Anna continues without missing a beat but a frown on her face. "Mr. (L/N) I advice you to not do that. Not because of the legal consequences, I'm sure you're legally allowed to do that. But because (Y/N) doesn't want this." 

Her frown deepened at more shouted words from the other end. "I think you should speak to (Y/N) before you do anything like this. Mr. (L/N), please see reason. She doesn't want to see you right now."

Elsa has lifted her head to look at you worriedly. You looked back at her. Your gazes met and you looked deeply into her eyes. The icy blue looked so pretty. You wanted to have that color around you at all times. Maybe you should paint your room like this. 

You leaned closer to her without even noticing. Suddenly you felt her hot breath passing over your slightly parted lips. Her scent was intoxicating and you felt dizzy but this time it was a good dizzy. Your gaze left her eyes and instead landed on her lips. They looked so red and so kissable. You unconsciously bit your lower lip. You didn't even know what you were thinking at the moment. You weren't even sure if you were thinking at all.

You looked back into her eyes. The before icy blue color darkened considerably and you couldn't help but feel a warm feeling settle in your stomach. Your breath quickened and your eyes darted back to her lips. She started leaning further towards you. Your lips were going to meet any moment now and you nearly fainted from the excitement.

"ARGH! The nerve of that man!" at the shout you and Elsa suddenly jumped away from each other. You avoid looking at her. 

Anna. Anna shouted. Anna ruined the potentially best moment of your life.

She doesn't seem to notice that however because she just keeps muttering obscenities under her breath. You didn't really know what just happened. 

Slowly coming back to reality you address Anna. "What did he say?" 

Your voice came out quietly and weakly. A million emotions were running through your mind. You're probably going to start crying soon. This whole day was a bit too much.

Anna turns around to look at you "He misses you, (Y/N). They both do. He isn't being very nice about the fact that you don't want to go home yet. He threatened to call the police on us. I just hung up after he kept shouting at me." At the look on your face, she adds a sheepish "Sorry".

"Kristoff? Would you drop me off at my place instead?" you ask with a shaky voice. It's obvious that you don't want to leave.

"What? No! You don't even want that." Elsa speaks up again with a heated look on her face. The hold on your hand tightened. She didn't even let go of it after the near-kiss. She must be afraid to leave you again.

"It's alright Elsa. I don't want you to get in trouble for me. I'll just talk to them and then maybe they'll give me my phone and I can text you." You don't even sound convincing to your own ears.

"I'm not very comfortable with the idea of that." Kristoff chimed in.

"You're not going alone." Anna adds still looking at you from the front of the car.

"No, I'm sure. I want this." you insist.

"Then why are you crying?" Elsa asks oh so quietly while holding your cheek in her hand. You scoot closer to the touch and close your eyes. It feels so relaxing to be held by her. Her breath ghosts over you like the warmest summer breeze. You open your eyes. You're so impossibly close to her again. This time you don't want to leave this closeness ever again. This must be the most romantic moment ever. 

You're starting to think it's weird to feel the urge to kiss your best friend.

"I'm scared" you breathed back just as quietly. You didn't even know what you're scared of. The whole town knowing your secret. Your parents for you running away. Or the urge to kiss your best friend, who is a girl.

"Then don't leave, (Y/N). We'll deal with everything they'll throw at us. As long as you're okay everything is okay." She stroked your cheek softly and at that moment you would've agreed with everything as long as you can stay in her embrace.

"Okay." You breathed back, staying close to her and looking into her eyes once again.

You didn't notice the look Anna threw at the both of you. She turned to Kristoff with a raised eyebrow and eventually a smile that reached from ear to ear. She took his hand across the console and chuckled to herself knowing that her sister finally found someone.


	7. House Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The reader is abused by her parents in this chapter if you're affected by this topic you should probably skip this chapter.

"Kai! Gerda! We're hooooome." Anna shouted as we all walked into the big house belonging to the Arendelle sisters. As we came to a halt in the entrance hall a man followed by a woman came bustling in.

The sisters' house looked expensive from the outside and even more so once we stepped inside. Whoever furnished the rooms must have known what they were doing. The walls were aligned by weird, old paintings showing ancient people looking like they've been dead for a very, _very_ long time. You're pretty sure on one of these you saw a reindeer. You silently wondered what Elsa's parents do for a living to afford all of this.

"Have you found her?" the plump woman asked worriedly, referring to you. Does everyone suddenly know about you? It seems like you're the talk of the town.

"She's here." Anna points to you and continues. "(Y/N)? This is Gerda and this over there is Kai. They've been taking care of us since we were little." You suddenly wondered for the first time in forever where the girls' parents are.

"It's nice to meet you." You answer politely. You suddenly grow self-conscious of Elsa still holding onto your hand. You try to loosen the grip on her hand but she holds on tighter, signalling you to not let go. You squeeze her hand back and you feel your cheeks flush scarlet red.

"The pleasure is all ours, little one. Are you hungry, children? I'm sure I could prepare you something really quickly." At the mention of food your stomach clenches suddenly and you grow eerie aware of the fact that you haven't eaten since this morning. 

"Actually that would be nice, Gerda. Additionally to that, we're going to host a little sleepover to thank everyone for looking for (Y/N). Do we have a few snacks? Oh! I know we should definitely..." Anna leaves the room together with Gerda and Kai. Kristoff is trailing behind them looking like a lost puppy. This leaves you alone with Elsa.

Elsa shakes her head at her sister's behaviour and chuckles quietly. She turns her head to look at you and your eyes meet once more. You shiver at the look she is giving you but can't quite decipher the feelings behind it. "Come on. Since this is your first time in our house, I should give you a little tour."

As she leads you through many more long halls, she continues talking. "The others are coming over soon. I think they're just getting some of their stuff to sleep here. You can borrow some pyjamas from me if you want. Before they arrive we have to get some food into you, though." She continues speaking in the same manner and showing you all the rooms until Gerda calls for you to eat a late dinner. 

Being with Elsa and the others completely takes your mind off of all the problems you've had before. As you dive into the food Gerda prepared, everyone, jokes around and shares stories of their childhood, friends and school. You can't remember the last time you've laughed so much.

*******

You're sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. You didn't bother to turn on the lights. You didn't feel like joining the party at the moment and instead glance out of the kitchen window melodramatically. You look at the stars and think about everything that happened in the last few days. Not even a week. This was the most entertaining, terrifying and interesting time of your short life. Living in Arendelle seems like an adventure and it doesn't seem to end anytime soon.

As you reminisce about your thoughts and feelings you notice lights in the distance. Intrigued you lean closer to the window and your heart skips several beats as you realize them to be police lights. They're coming closer to the house. Remembering your fathers earlier warning you scramble for a plan. 

You dash out of the kitchen and slam the living room door open. Every face in the room turns to the sudden intruder and you feel your face blushing at your dramatic entrance. But then you remember the reason for your entry. "The police are coming." You whisper into the quiet room.

Every face in the room reflects your fearful expression and you wait desperately for _some_ reaction. Elsa is the first one to get up from her position. She was sitting next to her sister on the couch. She comes up to you and grabs your arm obviously thinking she can keep you here by simply holding onto you.

"What do we do?" says a fearful and shy Aladdin. "We have to hide her." Says Anna also getting up from the couch. She glances in the direction of the front door and everyone follows her gaze. The police lights seemed to have reached the driveway by now. Several gasps go through the room and by now everyone has gotten up from their seats. 

"No." You startle yourself with your answer. "I will not allow you guys to get into trouble because of me. They just want to make sure I'm fine. It's ok. They're my parents. I'll see all of you on Monday at school."

Elsa and several others make a noise of protest but you just shake your head. Elsa suddenly lets go of your hand and scrambles into the kitchen. Confused you look at the others in the room. Anna just shrugs at you with a smile. After a few moments, she returns with a piece of paper clutched in her hand. 

"It's my number. Call as soon as you can, ok? Or at least text. Please." She begs you with damp eyes, giving you the paper. 

"Of course." You mutter quietly so Elsa has to strain her neck to come closer to you and to make out your words. At that exact moment, you notice your closeness once more and the rest of the room seems to fade away. Only Elsa and you existed at this moment and it was more than enough. It was perfect. 

Elsa leans up on her tippy toes to reach you. Your lips were moments away from touching and your hands were shaking like leaves. Her hands come together behind your neck and tugged you closer. She tilts her head sideways and her lips come even closer. You can feel her lips on you. Not on your lips as you anticipated but on your left cheek.

You feel yourself blushing at this friendly act of affection. She really was a great best friend. As you turned your eyes to the others inside the room you notice many grins and Flynn making wolf whistles for some reason. 

What you noticed right afterwards wasn't so pleasant. In the doorway across the door from you stood your parents together with two police officers. Everyone's back was turned to them but you and Elsa could see them. They must have seen the moment between Elsa and you.

At Elsa's scared gasp everyone turned around and one of the Officers started speaking. "Miss (L/N), we were contacted to ensure your safety in light of a recent suicide attempt. Will you join us voluntarily?"

"Yes. However, I didn't try to kill myself at all." You replied with a calmness you didn't even feel at the moment.

"(Y/N). Come here. Right now." This time your father nearly snarled but you still heard the barely concealed anger. He was throwing daggers at you and Elsa. Nevertheless, you walked over to him in the complete silence that had encased the room. 

You're not quite sure but you think you heard Adam aka _the Beast_ growl lightly. After a quick reprimand from Belle, he went silent.

As you reached your dad he gripped your biceps almost painfully and dragged you away from your friends. As you walked out the door you caught a last glance at the others and saw silent tears coursing down Elsa's cheeks.

*******

Sitting in your new room you wait for your parents to talk to you. They haven't given you your phone yet and Elsa's number was still safely tucked into your pocket. Your parents didn't even utter one word on your way back. Probably trying to ward off a repetition of last time. You're pretty sure the locks on the car doors clicked as soon as you got in.

The waiting makes everything so much worse and your headache has also returned full force. You're hoping your parents will give you your pills soon. 

The door opened without a knock and you look up at your parents coming inside your room. Your dad looks still angry and your mom looks scared. Their expressions don't do anything to calm you down. 

Before this conversation really starts you wanted to get your medicine. "Mom? Do you have my pills with you? My head hurts really bad."

Your mom turns her fearful look towards your dad. He answers for your mom. "You can fetch it after our talk."

"But it hurts right now."

"The pain is only going to help our cause!" he suddenly shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Wha-" your voice falters as he closes in on you. He doesn't seem like your dad at that moment. He rather reminds you of a wild bull from Spain.

"We saw exactly what that girl Elsa was doing with you. How she was undressing you with that gaze of hers and her assault on you afterwards. We also think you liked what she was doing."

"(Y/N), we're worried for you. We think you're very very sick." your mother chimes in.

"What did you just say?" You must have misheard them.

Your mother continues with tears streaming down her face. "We looked up therapy options. We want our baby back, do you understand?"

"Therapy?" you ask fearfully.

This time your father answered. "We talked to an expert in such cases over the telephone and he advised us to do certain measures. Since this is your first contact with this sickness he recommends relating this sick feeling with other unpleasant feelings."

"What do you mean dad? What are you talking about?" you ask shying away from them slowly.

"I don't want to do this (Y/N) but this is the only way to help you. You need to understand that."

"No. I don't understand, dad. Please stop this you're scaring me." you get up and walk backwards away from them.

At this point, your mother is openly crying but she adds. "If this doesn't help we have to send you far away so this is our only hope for the moment."

"What should help? Mom? I'm scared. Please tell me what you're talking about."

"I'm sorry, baby. This is the only way." After that answer, your mom leaves you and your dad alone. You've started trembling badly and now looked fearfully up to your father. 

He moves to take off his belt and your heart skips so many beats you think you might just die there and then. After he has taken it out he walks to your door and locks it.

"(Y/N). Please take off your shirt. Stand in front of the wall with your back facing me and your hands on the wall." He mutters calmly in a tone that freaks you out to no end.

Slowly you get up to comply with his commands, too fearful of the alternative.

"I want you to repeat after me."

"The female body is nothing but disgusting." 

"But I'm a woman too! I don't find my body disgusting!" After this exclamation, a sharp whistling sound cuts through the air and you feel a sharp stinging pain in your back. You scream out in pain and go to your knees. Tears are streaming down your face.

"I want you to repeat after me." Your dad says still in this disgustingly calm voice.

"The female body is nothing but disgusting."

After a moment of hesitation, you echo the words back to your father. "The female body is nothing but disgusting."

"Well done, (Y/N). You're such a good girl. Let's continue this until you're healthy again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this is a lot and I tried to be as non-descriptive as possible but I really wanted to include this into the story.


	8. Another Monday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: serious injury, other than that enjoy!

As Monday morning arrived your alarm sparked to live. Looking around the room you realize with barely awake eyes you're lying on the floor. You must have fallen unconscious at some point yesterday and your dad just left you on the floor. Getting up from the floor you stretch yourself. It hurt like hell to stretch your skin. 

You spent your whole weekend at home with your parents. Your father repeated the _Therapy sessions_ twice since Friday and your back more closely resembled a cutting board at this point. Your parents have talked several times with the health professional over the course of the weekend. They're set on trying to help you with your abnormality.

They also claimed it is necessary for your healing process to feel normality and routine. That's why they now allowed you to go to school again. That felt like a huge relief to you. At least they can't do anything to you when you're there.

Your parents never gave you your pills which meant your headache was close to unbearable at this point. Everything about you hurt like hell. After getting dressed you go to the bathroom and look at yourself for the first time since Friday.

You looked only a little like the wreck you were. Your hair was even more tousled than usual, and any amount of brushing didn't help your case. Your clothes looked too large on you. You chose a baggy shirt to avoid anything rubbing on your shoulders and back. It still looked silly.

Looking at yourself more closely you noticed no bruises or cuts littering your face. Your father probably wants to avoid being noticed. Next to your collarbone however the first cuts and bruises became visible. The belt oftentimes swung around your shoulders resulting in these injuries. You grab your shirt and drag it higher to hide the proof.

Looking into your eyes they seem emptier than they did on Friday. Your gaze more strongly represents those coming back from war. After staring into your own eyes for a few more minutes you go downstairs to eat breakfast.

After you're done you pick up your backpack and flung it over your back and nearly cry out from the pain. You forgot once again that you can't have anything touching your back without pain. Even the shirt you were wearing brought pain with every movement as it tugged on the only slightly healed wounds.

You didn't want to be brought to school by your father for obvious reasons and instead take your bike. Your backpack dangerously tangling on the handlebar you arrive at the school building.

As you park your bike you look around to ensure that no one you know is there. You're scared of meeting Elsa again. You don't even know what your parents would do if they knew you saw her again, which meant the goal of the day was to avoid Elsa at all costs.

Instead of using the main entrance and being potentially spotted by her, you try to sneak into the back entrance. As you pass the parking lot you notice Hans and his bully friends leaning on the hood of the red car once more.

You walk as nonchalantly as possible to avoid being pulled into a new conflict. The lucky stars are not on your side today because as soon as Hans sees you, he pushes himself off his car and walks towards you, smirking. His friends are following closely behind you. 

Your very first thoughts were that you can't take a beating from them right now. It would hurt too much in combination with your fathers' earlier assault. The only logical reaction in your mind is to run. So, running you do. As fast as you can. Which is not very fast considering the backpack in your hand and your already painful injuries. You're already out of breath and have barely left the parking lot. In retrospect, it seems like running wasn't your best idea ever.

The Grease Gang is already closing in on you and when Hans starts shouting the sound rebounds inside your head as if he's only inches from your ears. "Aww, little (L/N) is a coward. Do you really think you can outrun us?" His words were followed up by his hollow and unhumorous laugh and his goons joined him. They barely seem winded from running.

Realizing you can't possibly outrun them you suddenly stop and stand still. It's probably best to just get it over with as quickly as possible, like ripping off a band-aid. You couldn't even catch your breath because only a few seconds passed before they caught up with you. As soon as it was possible Hans pushed you to the ground.

You notice yourself falling and immediately try to shield your back from the force of hitting the ground. Instead, you land on all fours and your hands and knees hurt as much as your back now.

The boys didn't stop there though and the fact that you're an outnumbered girl didn't help your case either as they started kicking into your stomach from all sides. Sometimes they'd even hit your face and your nose started bleeding onto the sidewalk. The wounds on your back must have started to reopen because you stretched your skin too far. The world is only a blurry vision and you wish to die already so all your pain will just stop.

"You thought you could get away with disrespecting us, didn't you? No one disrespects Hans Oldenburg and lives to tell about it."

You curled up into yourself and just waited for the assault to stop. It seemed like they nearly tired themselves out when you suddenly heard a shout from far away.

"Hey! How about you pick someone your own size?" the voice belonged to Flynn and as you stole a look at the direction he was approaching in, you noticed nearly all of your new friends standing not far away from you. Including Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn of course, Aladdin, Jasmine, Adam, and Belle.

You groan upon recognizing everyone you wanted to avoid today but at least the Grease gang has stopped kicking you for a moment.

You hear one of the bullies whose name you didn't even know mutter. "Dude, we can't beat up the Arendelle girls." "Fine." Answered Hans in an annoyed tone and then he addressed you once more. "Don't think we're done with you yet." After saying that he and his goons casually walked away from you as if they didn't just cause you to bleed internally.

You sit up on your knees and look at the approaching group. You raise a hand to your nose to avoid the blood gushing out of it to stain your shirt. Your head hurts even more than before from being thrown around and kicked like that and black spots started to appear in your vision once more.

One of the first to approach you was Elsa. Of course, it had to be Elsa. The one person you shouldn't have met right from the beginning.

"How do you always manage to get yourself into so much trouble, sweetie?" she says smiling at you kindly as she kneels in front of you. She cups your cheek with one of her cold hands and with her other hand she holds a tissue to your nose to ward off the bleeding.It feels so amazing to be cared for by her and all the pain and struggles from the day before suddenly seem worth it.

Anna kneels on your right side and Rapunzel on your left both are holding onto your shoulders in a comforting manner. The touch however rather brought pain to you because their hands brushed against your now reopened wounds.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to go into the building." You said with a weak voice apparently it was still raw from screaming nearly all weekend.

"I don't hold you responsible, darling. I just wish you wouldn't get hurt all the time. I hate seeing you hurting."

You nearly snort out loud at her words. If only she knew. Maybe you should even tell them. Maybe they'd help you. Your parents would probably be even madder at you. But maybe it'd be worth it. Having made your decision, you open your mouth to ask for help.

"Elsa? I need to tell you something." You say in the same raw voice from before. Your head hurts so much you can't even think straight anymore. But you must get this one thing out right now. It suddenly felt like the most important thing in the world to tell Elsa about what your father did.

"What is it?" she asks anxiously and starts stroking your cheek lightly.

"My father he-" You moan from the pain in your head and scrunch up your face, closing your eyes. Stringing together any resemblance of thought is close to impossible at this point.

This time Rapunzel speaks up. "What hurts?"

"Head." You answer one syllabic without opening your eyes. It feels like any longer sentences and your throat might just scrunch up and die.

Elsa immediately touches your templesand massages them lightly. The pain nearly instantly stops, and you try to speak once more. "Elsa? I- My- It-" This time you stop because you don't know how to say what you need to say.

Thinking intensely for a few seconds you manage to form a sentence. It felt like you needed to tell them even if it's the last thing you do. You close your eyes and with the last of your strength you mutter out a full complete sentence.

"My father beat me all weekend with a belt and it hurts really _really_ bad." You whisper to the worried person sitting in front of you. The silence that follows your statement seems to be all encasing and deafening.

Elsa seems to have stopped breathing and her hands have stopped massaging your temples, which also caused the assault of pain to restart. Taking this as a sign of rejection you once more feebly groan out of pain and feel yourself become lightheaded. The black spots in your vision return once more and you start slightly swooning on your knees.

Anna's grip on your shoulder tightened to steady you and her hand now painfully bore into your earlier injuries. You let out a gasp of pain and shoo away from the touch. Anna immediately drops her hand and Rapunzel does the same. Discouraged from all of their rejection you get up from the ground and nearly fall again from your lightheadedness. But you manage to keep standing and turn your back to them to retrieve your backpack from where you dropped it to the ground earlier.

After hearing several gasps, you turn around. Too late you realize you must have done so too quickly because you start to collapse. Falling forward you are immediately saved from your free fall by two strong feminine hands holding onto your upper arms. Probably the only part of your body that isn't hurting right now.

"Don't move right now, (Y/N). Your back is bleeding heavily. Don't move too much we're going to get you to a hospital. Don't worry." It was Elsa's voice, but she was saying things you didn't agree with and her face seemed to be there at least twice.

"No. No hospital, please. My parents are going to find out I told you." You respond weakly, barely clinging to consciousness.

"Ok. No hospital. Then we'll bring you to our house. Kai will be able to help you. Is that okay, sweetie?" She says lowering her head to look into your eyes.

"No. No. Kai will probably hurt me too."

"Ok, (Y/N). I'll ask Gerda to help you. Is that better?"

You only manage to nod your head and at that, all your strength seemed to have ebbed away and you sag forwards into strong and reliable arms

The last thing you hear before you lose consciousness are softly and repeatedly muttered encouragements from Elsa. "I've got you. Don't worry. I've got you." And one of the most relieving one's. "He won't hurt you anymore."


	9. Decisions, Decisions

As you repeatedly slipped in and out of consciousness you were able to make out voices. It's hard to distinguish from whom they're coming from but you're able to make out sentences.

*******

"Cuts are littering her whole back and some are even on her legs."

"She might suffer from internal bleeding as well."

"I'm afraid her injuries might become infected."

*******

"She has to eat something soon. She probably didn't eat anything over the weekend."

"I'd feel better if we could get her into a hospital."

"I promised her we wouldn't."

*******

"We have to be prepared once her parents start looking for her again."

"I'm going to kill him."

*******

"Please be okay, (Y/N)." 

The last sentence seemed clearer to you than all of the others. The voice seemed to be coming from right beside you. It sounded like it has been muttered with barely suppressed tears. Stringing your memories together once more you desperately try to figure out who the voice belongs to. 

Smooth voice. Shy smile. Icy blue eyes. Platinum blonde hair. _Elsa_.

With this realization, you return to the world of the living. Your eyessuddenly opened wide but you still failed to make out anything but shapes or forms. Your heart was beating at the speed of light and threatened to jump out of your chest. 

You felt something holding you down. It was encasing your legs and you tried to get rid of what it was for dear life. You fell from a ledge, continuing to fight whatever was trapping you. You barely noticed the pain as you fully concentrated on kicking the captor holding you down. You started hyperventilating.

Fully imprisoned by your terror you didn't even notice the pair of hands landing on your shoulders or the words fiercely trying to bring you out of your panic. What you didn't fail to notice however were the thundering footsteps approaching you, instead of calming you down they only enhanced your fears. There is more than one person trying to hurt you.

There is someone holding your head now and they won't allow you to move it anymore. Your vision finally seems to clear up a little and you noticed pale skin and terrified wide-opened eyes. 

Elsa. Elsa. "Elsa." You didn't even notice yourself muttering these words but you certainly felt your throat instantly chocking up from the dryness. After overcoming the discomfort you look into Elsa's eyes once more. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was shaking like a leaf. 

Still holding onto your head she said in a questioning tone. "(Y/N)?" At this point, you realized you were shaking even more than Elsa was. Her hands slide down to your shoulders expertly avoiding your injuries. 

"You're okay, sweetie. You're safe. We're at my home and nobody is going to hurt you here. I promise." She was looking at you with so much determination that you instantly believed every word she was saying. 

You calmed your breathing and for the first time looked around the room. It was painted blue and tall bookcases stood against the walls. You were lying on the floor next to a bed which you must've fallen out of. You were wearing a loose shirt to keep anything from scraping against your cuts. It seemed pointless now since your back is probably bleeding again after the fall you took.

You now noticed five people standing next to the door as well. Gerda, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Flynn. They all looked to be out of breath. Gerda walked further into the room and knelt next to you. "The fall probably hurt your back even more. You should try to avoid moving around too much. The cuts might open again and that would worsen the situation even further."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry I was really scared for a second." You answered with a blush forming on your face.

Elsa instantly replied "There's no need to be sorry. You were just startled that's completely okay. Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

"From heaven?" An optimistic Flynn tried to lighten the mood. Kristoff chuckled slightly but both boys immediately went quiet after a few stern looks from the girls.

You too giggled at Flynn's comment and turned to Elsa. "I'm completely fine. Don't worry about me." You said with a smile.

"Of course I'm going to worry about you, (Y/N)." She looked into your eyes with an expression that definitely meant 'What am I going to do with you?' and heaved a sigh. After a moment she smiled encouragingly and added. "We'll have to check if the cuts opened up again and afterwards we're going to have a long talk, okay sweetie?"

You gulped at the mention of a conversation but nodded nevertheless. 

*******

After renewing the covers over your cuts and after listening to your profound thanks Gerda left the room. This meant you're now alone with Elsa. As you sat on the bed Elsa was kneeling down in front of you. She was looking at you but not saying anything. It was quite unnerving but obviously she was trying to work through something and you've decided to let her finish. 

After a few more moments she looked up and stared right through your eyes into your very soul and muttered in a deadly calm voice. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

You looked down avoiding her eyes and scratched the back of your head. Where to start? Surely your dad wouldn't want you to tell anyone anything. On the other hand, they already knew it was him who hurt you. Maybe you could still get away with saying it was an accident.

"Well, you see. I was in my room and it was night and I was really thirsty so I got up to fetch myself some water and as I walked back up the stairs my dad thought I was a home invader so he hit me with his baseball bat. I fell backwards down the stairs on my water glass and it shattered and left all these cuts."

Elsa looked at you with a completely expressionless face. You felt pressured to add something more. "See? It was an accident. There's nothing to worry about." You finished with a hopeful smile this time.

"(Y/N). You didn't even try with this one." Her deadpan expression now started to crack into a frown and she looked to the floor. "You already told me that he beat you, (Y/N)." 

"Yes, obviously he did! But it was an accident and it only happened once. He apologized after and he thought I was an intruder or something. I'm completely fine."

She sighed once more and finally looked up into your eyes again. Tears have started to gather on her pretty blue eyes and you feel even worse knowing you're the cause of her heartache. "(Y/N). There are whip marks on your back and shoulders. You told me that your father beat you all weekend and you fainted for several hours after being beaten by Hans and his goons. You're everything far from _fine_."

She looked down once more for a few deep breaths but then looked at you again. She asked you once more. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened. The truth this time. Please."

"Elsa. I-" You looked into her eyes and after finding nothing but concern and love you finally settle on telling her the full truth. You told her exactly what happened with all the details you could remember.

At some point, Elsa looked down once more and you couldn't tell what kind of expression she wore. As you finished retelling your meeting with the 'Grease Gang' you were able to make out her quickened breathing.

"Are you okay?" You asked concerned.

"Of course I can't be okay after hearing what I just did." She snapped at you. Without thinking about it you flinched away from her and looked at her fearfully. Her expression immediately softened and she reached out to touch your knee but instantly retracted her hand after thinking about it for a second. You caught her hand and held it in both of yours and lifted them to rest over your heart. You smiled at her and quietly told her "It's okay. _I'm_ okay." _  
_

"No. You aren't, (Y/N). You aren't okay at all and I'm so sorry for frightening you." She held onto your hands tighter and lifted her other hand to caress your cheek and looked at you with so much compassion your heart ached for her. _  
_

"Oh, Elsa." You muttered without a thought. "Oh, (Y/N)." Elsa answered. She used the hand holding your head to pull you closer to her and leaned in herself as well. "May I?" She asked. You didn't even think about it for a single second instead you nodded, angled your head to the side and moved towards Elsa.

As your lips got closer and closer with every passing millisecond your heart started to beat quicker and quicker. Your breathing sped up as well and that's when you heard it. It started as a quiet muttering but got so much louder the closer your lips moved. '... nothing but disgusting.' '... female body...' It turned into screaming inside of your head and you startled back and stood up. Away from Elsa. The screaming didn't stop. The pain in your head was overwhelming you.

"The female body is nothing but disgusting." You muttered out loud, in sync with the screaming in your head. Elsa looked at you startled and scared. "(Y/N)? What do you mean?" She had fallen on the ground and her cheeks were pink and her lips so red and so kissable and the screaming got louder again.

You turned away and stumbled out of the door. Elsa scrambled onto her feet and followed you immediately. "(Y/N)! Please wait! I'm sorry!" You didn't answer her.

Your father's words echo inside your head. 'If you ask me that girl is a lesbian.' 'We think you are very very sick.' 'The female body is nothing but disgusting.'

You continued to run down the hallway. Past the others who looked at you, too startled to follow you. After hearing Elsa shout, they too caught onto the chase. As you sprinted down the stairs the others started catching up. Kristoff was dashing down the stairs and Anna was sliding down the bannister. But you were quicker. You throw the front door open and run to the edge of the property. As you jumped over the fence your Parcour Phase from two years ago finally paid off.

You started running back to your house. You still remembered the way home from your first time leaving the Arendelle sisters' house. At one point you noticed Kristoff's car speeding down the street but you quickly dove down into a ditch to avoid them.

Your parents were right. Elsa seems to be a lesbian. She nearly kissed you. That also means they're right about you being sick. You need to go and tell them what happened. They'll probably help you. They love you, after all.

You continued running and eventually, your house came into view and your parents were just on their way to the car. Their worried and scared faces turned to relief once they saw you. 

You continued running and eventually reached your mother, who wrapped you in her arms warm and safe. Your dad patted your back but his well-meant gesture turned into a painful reminder of your beating. Now realizing your parents were right all along you leave the embrace and turn to your dad.

"You were right. You both knew it from the start. I _am_ sick. I just nearly kissed Elsa."

Your dad's elated face instantly dropped he gripped you by your arm and asked you. "You did what?" 

"I didn't do it. I swear. I realized it's wrong-" You couldn't even finish. Your dad was already dragging you towards the front door. As you turned around towards your mother with frightened eyes, she was already calling someone on her phone. The doctor. You assumed.

You wondered if you made the right decision or not.


End file.
